KarkadannMask
KarkadannMask (カルカダンマスク Karukadanmasuku) is a Nocturne with a Karkadann motif, one of SkullMask's gang members known as The Monsters, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality KarkadannMask is stoic, vicious and serious Monster Nocturne who despite his limited intellect is still one of the more intimidating members of the Monsters. Enraging him is the equivalent of triggering a volcano, as once angered, unless one knows how to properly win a fight against him they are screwed. He and CatoblepasMask serve as the Monsters brute forces, and CatoblepasMask who he gets along with the best, although that's not to say he has no allies amongst the Monsters. Out of all of the Monsters, he is considered the strongest by default and also one that shouldn't be taken lightly, making him a valued member of SkullMask's. He also speaks in third-person. History Backstory KarkadannMask hails from a desert from Iran and joined during the middle of the Monsters's existence. He originally had two normal functioning eyes, but his left eye was scarred by poachers. While his left eye was healed by CucaMask, the scars remained. KarkadannMask then killed all of the poachers who tried to take his horn later on. Back then he trained under GegeneesMask and following his passing he would replace him as the team's brute force, a role he would also go on to share with CatoblepasMask. Debut: SkullMask's Monster Mash KarkadannMask first appeared when SkullMask brought in The Monsters to help him find the Crystal Skulls, as well as cause mayhem. KarkadanMask was the third Monster to appear, rising out of his coffin and firing his Karkadann Horn Blasts all around, killing some Shadelinqs in their area. ScorpionMask then wanted to do a sparring match with all of the Monsters to test their might, KarkadannMask included. KarkadannMask was the second Monster to fight ScorpionMask, running into him so hard he sent ScorpionMask flying up in the air. ScorpionMask flew up into the air but he flipped backwards and landed on the wall, planting his feet and then jumping forwards, flying forwards and then quickly slashing KarkadannMask's side with the tip of his tail, landing on the ground. He turns around and then kicks him in the back, sending him to the ground; forcing KarkadannMask down to the ground. KarkadannMask reappeared when he came out of nowhere to confront ScorpionMask and rammed into him, knocking the wind out of him. ScorpionMask retaliated by firing twin blasts of energy at him, to which KarkadannMask then punched and slammed his horn onto ScorpionMask. ScorpionMask admitted that they were tough, but that they forgot about his scorpion tail, to which CatoblepasMask, ChupacabraMask and KarkadannMask backed aways from. After the fight, ScorpionMask congratulated them all. KarkadannMask then went to the Monster Bar with the others, where they would heal, eat and rest until dawn for when their mission would begin. CobraMask's America KarkadannMask made a cameo in the RP at the beginning where he was shown along with the other Monsters heading down to South America to find the Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle At Colombia, all of the Monsters (KarkadannMask included) returned to regroup with each other at a certain undisclosed location, where SkullMask met up with them. The Monsters then revealed seven of the Crystal Skulls in their possession. SkullMask was pleased with their progress, however he took note that SaberMask was following them. SkullMask then told his Monsters to hurry quickly with their search. After CatoblepasMask was wounded by SaberMask and Takeshi Hongo, SkullMask then deployed KarkadannMask to go get them, of which he brought DeadMask and GorgonMask along with him. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness At the Monsters's base in Colombia, SkullMask spoke to KarkadannMask, GorgonMask and DeadMask some more, before then SaberMask arrived to deal with them. KarkadannMask charged in headfirst to try to deal with SaberMask quickly, but then SaberMask then delivered a roundhouse kick against KarkadannMask flying against several trees. As SaberMask began to fight the Monsters some more, KarkadannMask, DeadMask and GorgonMask fled the scene, going over to the archaeologists's site to steal the two Crystal Skulls. Once KarkadannMask arrived at the camp (thanks to DeadMask's strategy), he began to go on a rampage, destroying tons of vehicles and vaporizing some archaeologists there for the search of the two Crystal Skulls they had. He and GorgonMask then grabbed the Skulls, however they were both the effected by SaberMask's and SkullMask's energy waves fro afar, injuring them both. DeadMask then ordered a retreat, to which KarkadannMask and GorgonMask then returned back to the Monster's base, having gotten what they came for at least. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery KarkadannMask reappeared when he partook in the ambush against Joel Miller's crew. He mainly fought off several of Joel Miller's men, before then aiming for SaberMask and then charged at him. However then Joel Miller got in the way, allowing KarkadannMask to kill Joel instead. He soon evacuated when DracoMask unleashed his Draco Hellstar onto the heroes's forces. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples WIP The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! WIP Abilities * Enhanced Strength: KarkadannMask has incredibly enhanced strength; being able to tear down the tallest of buildings and tear down cities with his own brute strength. He can simply tear through brick walls and metal walls by running at them at high speeds, making him something of a living battering ram and is powerful enough to deliver explosive, powerful punches and kicks. He is also capable of lifting objects and opponents 10x bigger than he is. * Karkadann Horn: KarkadannMask's horn is very powerful and is capable of being used for many purposes such as: ** Karkadann Impaler: KarkadannMask's personal favorite "weapon" of his, KarkadannMask can use his horn to impale others with. In order for a perfect killing blow, he charges at his foes at really fast speeds and then lowers his head, then ramming his horn into their chest, often killing them in one hit. ** Karkadann Disintegrator Ray: One of the few energy attacks KarkadannMask can use, KarkadannMask can fire out a giant heat ray from his horn that he can use to sweep around and open fire at his foes. It can vaporize his targets and reduce them to mere skeletons. ** Karkadann Horn Blasts:' KarkadannMask can shoot out a small barrage of heat energy blasts from his horn at random at his foes. * Enhanced Durability: KarkadannMask also has enhanced durability, being able to tank in most of what's thrown at him. It's implied that his armor actually only helps out a little in this case, as he really is so strong that even without his armor he is bulletproof. * Limited Flight: KarkadannMask has a limited flight thanks to small "jets" place on his boots and gloves. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturne members appear to be capable of using, KarkadannMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. Weaknesses * Low Intellect: KarkadannMask has a rather low intellect and can easily be distracted as well. While not nearly as stupid as the likes of the DungBeetleMask brothers or TumbleweedMask, he's usually needed to be guided by his peers, such as CatoblepasMask. * Temper: KarkadannMask's temper is also notably low, as he nearly raged out on TumbleweedMask for his comments and is easily annoyed. Roar KarkadannMask has the same roars as Jiger. Trivia * KarkadannMask's horn being used for destructive purposes is ironic, as in Persian mythology it was used for medical/healing purposes. * KarkadannMask is the second Nocturne to have a Persian monster motif. The first was ManticoreMask. * KarkadannMask is the first Monster Nocturne to be shown killing a human character on-screen. * KarkadannMask is one of the few of Gallibon's characters to speak in third-person. * His partnership with CatoblepasMask is reference to Bebop and Rocksteady from TMNT, with one of them being a monster warthog and the other being a monster rhino. He is also similar to Rhino from Spider-Man. * KarkadannMask was also more or less made from the start to be CatoblepasMask's companion. * For the longest time, KarkadannMask was an unknown anomaly to most, having only been shown to Krazar77 for a while and to no one else up until the unveil of The Monsters. * KarkadannMask's abilities of limited flight, disintegrator ray and horn appear to be references to Jiger from Gamera. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs